


i’m here

by awrfdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, phil is anxious about moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrfdnp/pseuds/awrfdnp
Summary: phil is sad in the middle of the night. dan comforts him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	i’m here

Dan wakes up with a light flutter of his eyelashes, curls damp across his forehead. Peeking his eye slightly open, he sleepily looks across the room at their window to see that it’s still pitch black, most likely the middle of the night. 

With a shiver, he rolls over and tucks himself into Phil, assuming the little spoon position. After stirring around for a couple seconds, he realizes that Phil’s side of the bed is cold and empty. He sits up. 

The pillow is dented with Phil’s alien shaped head and the wrinkles that would be under his frail back are piled up throughout the duvet. Dan smiles and throws his legs over the side of the bed in search for his boyfriend. 

Phil does this a lot. He wakes up at an ungodly hour—usually in search for water or a wee. Dan normally doesn’t wake up. Most of the time he’d find out the next morning. 

Sometimes, Dan wakes up. But being in his sleepy state he drifts back off to sleep in hopes that Phil will be in bed the next morning. He always is. 

He’s not sure why he decided to get up. Maybe he’s feeling clingy. 

He walks out the door, almost tumbling on a box full of figurines that he hasn’t finished packing yet. 

Phil isn’t getting water. Phil isn’t stealing cereal or watching the telly. He’s stood out on the balcony, shoulders lightly shaking and the moonlight reflecting off his head. 

Dan walks up to the sliding glass door and a wave of cold air brushes over his cheeks. 

“Phil?”

Phil jumps and turns around. His face is blotchy and lightly painted with tears, and eyelashes shinier than usual. He lets out a yelp. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he steps out onto the porch. 

Phil sniffs and rubs at his eyes in an attempt to cover up his sobs. “S’okay.”

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Phil looks down and his hands start to shake. Dan immediately notices and holds them, rubbing his thumb up and down. 

“Phil, you can tell me,” Dan lifts up one of his hands and cups Phil’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Phil sniffs, and it looks like he’s about to cry again. He squeezes the hand that Dan is holding onto and leans into the touch on his cheek. 

He takes a deep breath. “I’m scared for the move,” he mutters. “I don’t know, it’s—a lot is going on... its stupid—“

“No,” Dan interrupts. “Not stupid. Why are you scared?”

Phil takes another deep breaths as tears begin to well up in his eyes. 

“Maybe it’s the commitment?” his voice quivers. “It’s mostly because it hasn’t hit me that I’m an adult. I’m fucking 34 and I miss my mum.”

Dan rubs his thumb that’s occupied against Phil’s cheek. He doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t judge. He lets Phil cry until he’s run out of tears, and then he speaks. 

“I get it, bub,” he sniffs, almost at the verge of tears of the sight of his sad boyfriend. “Don’t ever think that’s stupid. You’re entitled to your feelings.”

Phil nods. 

“It’s okay to be sad.”

Phil cracks and puts his arms around Dan’s waste and sobs lightly into his shoulder once again. Dan swings his arm around Phil’s neck and they both cry. 

“I’m here, Phil,” Dan whispers into Phil’s neck. “You could’ve told me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dan pulls away and swipes his thumb against Phil’s cheek, drying the dampness there. “You can always talk to me.”

Phil nods. “I wanna go back to bed.”

“Me too.” Dan takes a hold of his hand and leads him into the bedroom and he assumes the big spoon position. 

Once they’re comfortable, he reaches his hand up and pushes Phil’s dropping quiff off of his forehead. 

“I love you so much,” Dan whispers into his ear. “I never want you to be scared when you’re with me.”

Phil doesn’t have a response to that. He takes a hold of Dan’s hand and intertwines their fingers as they drift off to sleep and bask in each other’s safety.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is sad ,, but the thought of dan comforting phil is so nice :[
> 
> comments are appreciated!! <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @ awrfdnp


End file.
